1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding information processing method for acquiring channel information of a broadcasting program being received by another mobile terminal such that multiple users can watch the same broadcasting program.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
In addition, terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
Thus, many users now watch broadcasting programs such as sporting events, news programs, television shows, etc. using their mobile terminal. However, the additional features provided with respect to broadcast programs are very limited, which inconveniences the user.